Holes Character List
Holes Character List A list of all the characters in Holes. Camp Green Lake Characters # Caveman (Stanley Yelnats IV) -a teenage white overweight (average weight in the movie) boy who was falsely accused of stealing Clyde Livingstons shoes which got him sent to Camp Green Lake. His family is cursed because of his "no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather." #Zero (Hector Zeroni) - Stanley's best friend, who was the real culprit in stealing Clyde Livingstons shoes. Zero is an orphan and when Stanley carried Zero up God's Thumb, Stanley unknowingly broke the Yelnats family curse, because Zero is a descendant of Madame Zeroni. #X-Ray (Rex Washburn) - the unofficial leader of Group D at Camp Green Lake. Everybody listens to him (including Stanley who is in Group D) #Armpit (Theodore Johnson) - a boy in Group D who has very bad body odor. #Magnet (Jose) - another boy in Group D, his fingers are supposedly like little magnets. #Zigzag (Ricky) - a violent, abusive boy who suffers from acute parnoia (which means he's crazy) and has hair which looks like he's been electrocuted and is taller than all the other boys in Group D. #Squid (Alan) - a boy in Group D. #Twitch (Brian) - the boy who replaces Zero, does a lot of fidgeting. #The Warden - She runs Camp Green Lake. She is also known to be violent and abusive (when she slashed Mr. Sir). #Mr. Sir - the assistant warden at Camp Green Lake. He is grumpy because he has stopped smoking. He was idenified as a paroled criminal named Marion Seville at the end of the movie. His catchphrase is "this is not a girl scout camp." #Mr. Pendanski (Dr. Pendanski in the movie) - the counselor for Group D at Camp Green Lake. He is also Stanley's counselor. At the end of the movie it is revealed that Dr. Pendanski is not a doctor nor does he have a Ph.D. #Barfbag (Louis) - A former camper at Camp Green Lake, he was placed in D-Tent. One day he got a rattlesnake to bite him to get out of Camp Green Lake. He was taken out of Camp Green Lake and was replaced by Caveman (Stanley Yelnats IV). It is hinted that he is probably dead. Town of Green Lake #Katherine (Kate) Barlow - a school teacher in the town of Green Lake who became the outlaw Kissin' Kate. She infamously kissed every person she murdered . #Sam the onion man - a black man who sold onions for a living. He and Kate Barlow were in love. When he and Kate Barlow kissed, he was shot and Kate became the outlaw. #Trout Walker - a rich landowner who "owned the lake." In the book, he was called "Trout" because his feet smelled like fish. He was also in love with Kate Barlow, and he is revealed to be the Warden's grandfather. #Linda Miller Walker - Trout's wife. She is the Warden's grandmother. She was revealed to be in Miss Katherine "Kissin' Kate" Barlow's fourth grade class shortly before Katherine went insane and became Kissin' Kate Barlow. Yelnats Family #Stanley Yelnats III - Stanley's father, an inventor who was trying to come up with a cure for foot odor ( a way to recycle old sneakers in the book). At the end, he invents the cure for foot odor. #Tiffany Yelnats - Stanley's mother, at Stanley's trial told him to tell the truth. #Stanley Yelnats II - Stanley's grandfather. Never mentioned in the book, but lives with the family in the movie. #Stanley Yelnats I - Stanley's great-grandfather. His stagecoach was robbed by Kate Barlow when he was moving from New York to California. #Elya Yelnats - Stanley's great-great-grandfather. He was born in Latvia. He got the Yelnats family cursed when he wanted to marry a beautiful girl named Myra Menke. Madame Zeroni gave Elya a little piglet in which he carried up a mountain to drink from a stream, so it would get large quickly (because Igor Barkov had offered his largest pig to trade for her) until the day of Myra's birthday. But he was supposed to bring Madame Zeroni up the mountain but he forgot and went to America instead and not married to Myra Menke AKA my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig stealing-great-great-grandfather, according to Caveman (Stanley Yelnats IV). Latvian Characters #Madame Zeroni - a gypsy who cursed the Yelnats family. Stanley Yelnats broke the curse by carring Zero up Big Thumb. #Myra Menke - the beautiful girl who Elya wanted to marry. Igor Barkov offered his largest pig but Elya and Igor's pigs both weighed the same so Myra wanted each boy to pick a number from 1 to 10 to see which one she'll marry. Elya told her "Marry Igor. You can keep my pig as a wedding present." #Igor Barkov - a pig farmer who also wanted to marry Myra Menke. #Morris Menke - Myra's father, owner of the farm that Elya worked at and Igor farmed pigs at. Other Characters #Clyde "Sweetfeet" Livingston - a famous baseball player who Stanley is falsely convicted of stealing shoes from him when # #Carla Morengo - Stanley's lawyer.